


Door Handle

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Original Fiction [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Captivity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: There was a candle.
Series: Lav's Original Fiction [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Door Handle

**Author's Note:**

> a little thing I wrote for a GYWO activity to "STOP" and write anything. This is what I got out of it!

The handle glittered in the candle light. The wax was going to run out soon; for now the metal door handle reflected the light like a beacon, shining ever-brightly in the otherwise dark room. There was nothing but the flickering candlelight and the reflection of it off the handle, which was—far? close?—a distance away that she couldn't tell, not with how dark everything else was. Maybe it was a small door handle very close? Maybe it was a large door handle very far? Maybe it was a regular sized door handle, only a little bits away? 

She didn't know, would  _ never _ know for the way everything else was dark, dark, dark—

It was always so dark. Her candle was almost out of wax. The door handle was far enough away that she would never reach for it. 

That she knew. 


End file.
